Session 6.2 15 demons and Lightning enter... 1 leaves
(978) Lian: alright lets start, as Lightning goes running off at well her quite extended speed, a collsesum rises up from the mass of the Demon city and she's drawn instinctively towards the combat., as a somewhat long term resident of Hell she'd be familiar with the effect as caused by Kashta a 3rd circle demon of Isodoros (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning makes her way towards the coliseum, looking for some way she might get in. (978) Lian: There seems to be little that would keep her out and she easily finds herself on the field. There are 15 demons already on the field, getting armored, or weaponed up, all first circle (978) Lian: (wait forget the armor.. forgot she's all "NO ARMOR FOR YOU BITCH) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((If she wore armor it'd all fall off when she ran.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Like in Looney TUnes.)) (978) Lian: (nah if you broght yourown cool, but she doesn't provide it) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: She makes her way towards one of the demons. (978) Lian: There's 4 tomescu(Floating clouds iwth weapons), 3 Blood apes, 2 Teodojza(Jade Tigers that kill priests in creation), 6 Neomah(Hermaphrotidic courtesans) and one Agatae(giant demon swasps built for riding) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((MALFEEEAAAASSSSS)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: She looks down at her weapons, and then up to the tomescu, and then goes over there to taunt them! "Hey! Hey, you!" (978) Lian: "what?" (979) Lightning Without Thunder: "Look at these! I made these from your brothers!" She waves the katars around. (978) Lian: It hisses annoyed (979) Lightning Without Thunder: "And I'm going to kill you with them, and then... I'll... kick you!" (978) Lian: Kashata looks down from her seat intially abit saddened by the slim pickings, but brightens at Lightning's entrance, "Choose your teams of four" (979) Lightning Without Thunder: "...teams of four?" (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Would she know the names of the types of demon?)) (978) Lian: ((yeah) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, cool.)) (978) Lian: (4 teams of 4.. then last team self destructs for her amusement) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (978) Lian: "Four teams of 4 each"(and I miss added drop one of the Neomah) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: "Let's see... two teodojza and one erymanthoi. And me." (978) Lian: The 3 seem to accept ehr commands, the other teams are (Neomah, Agatae, Tomescu, Tomescu), (Neomah, Neomah, Blood ape, Blood Ape), (Neomah, Neomah, Tomescu, Tomescu) (978) Lian: which do you want your team to face off against? (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((TOMESCU EVERYWHERE)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((The first one first.)) (978) Lian: ALright, the 4 teams basically pair up against eachother (978) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,5,3,3,2,2 = (0) Teo1 (978) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,6,2 = (4) Teo2 (978) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,4,1,1,1 = (1) LBloodape (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Does this count as mass combat?)) (978) Lian: (nah using normal combat rules that's why I am rolling for each) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, good.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,6,4 = (5) (978) Lian: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,5,3,2,2,2 = (2) Tomescu 1 (978) Lian: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6,3,3,2,1 = (2) Tomescu 2 (978) Lian: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,4,4,2,2 = (1) Neomah on agatae (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((hot consort on wasp action)) (978) Lian: ALright you go first (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning lunges for the agatae, intent on killing the mount first. (978) Lian: (1, you may apply your excellency or save for defense) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Going to save it.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (3) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((DAMMIT.)) (978) Lian: and you just miss it. (978) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,5,2,2,2,1 = (7) Teo2 bite (978) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,6,5,5,3,3,2,1,1 = (1) Teo2 claw (978) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,5,3,2,1,1 = (4) Teo2 claw2 (978) Lian: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,3,2,2,1 = (4) Bite on the agatae (978) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,6,6,6,6,4,3,3,2,2,2 = (2) claw that hit (978) Lian: the Tiger follows Lightning and rends the beast before it could take off (978) Lian: The Tomescu's try and attack Lightning together. (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((PD!)) (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,3 = (6) SPear limb! (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,6,5,5,5,4,4,2,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (2) SPear limb! (978) Lian: which she successfully pasrries (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Woot.)) (978) Lian: her blood ape goes after the now mountless neomah (978) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,4,2,2,1 = (4) principle of motion bitch (978) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,5,5,5,5,4,2,1 = (1) principle of motion bitch (978) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,5,5,5,3,2,2 = (1) principle of motion bitch (978) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,4,3,2,2,2 = (3) principle of motion bitch (978) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,5,5,5,4,3,3 = (2) principle of motion bitch (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (978) Lian: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,3,2 = (9) what bashing gets through (978) Lian: and its battered unconscious... (978) Lian: Your turn (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Did the agatae get killed?)) (978) Lian: (yep) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Neat.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning goes after the neomah next, leaping into the air and slashing downward at the demon. (978) Lian: its out cold so, you succeed at finishing it off (978) Lian: Unless you'd prefer a conscious target? (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Nope. KILL)) (978) Lian: ok succeed (978) Lian: Both Tomescu's put abit more effort into stabbing Lightning this time (978) Lian: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,4,4,4 = (9) tom1 (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can I use my perfect defense?)) (978) Lian: (you haven't used a charm so yes) (978) Lian: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,2,1,1 = (8) tom1 (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Neat. I will then.)) (978) Lian: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,4,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (10) tom2 (978) Lian: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (2) tom2 (978) Lian: (its 3 each time so you're down 12 essence) (978) Lian: Your go (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning goes for one of the tomescu, ducking underneath various pointy things to try and strike at roughly its middle. (978) Lian: ok 2 die stunt, if you succeed you'll regain four essence and do 2 lethal to someone (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,3,3 = (8) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hell yeah.)) (978) Lian: (1 success, so pining with 3 dice) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Eh?)) (978) Lian: (ack mis read, you have 3 successes, plus strength, plus weapon damage, is that more than 8?) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah, it's 9.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Weapon damage is 2, strength is 4.)) (978) Lian: (so you do essence damage, which is 3) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh. Neat, okay.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,5,4 = (1) (978) Lian: (I am presuming you want to use the damage from the stunt on that one right?) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (978) Lian: so it takes 3. (978) Lian: the other 3 who were waiting to see what you would do team up on that one and start rending it. (978) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,5,3,3,3,1 = (4) (978) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,7,7,6,2,1,1 = (5) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha oh god. Malfeas is so fucked up, this is awesome.)) (978) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,6,4,2,2,1,1 = (2) (978) Lian: and they finish it off, its kind of apparent your team is trying to get you to waste essence.. (978) Lian: the last tomescu goes after the damn blood ape (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,2 = (5) Principle of Motion bitch! (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,5,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (10) Principle of Motion bitch! (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,5,3,3,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (6) Principle of Motion bitch! (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (11) Principle of Motion bitch! (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (5) Principle of Motion bitch! (978) Lian: and impales it. (978) Lian: Your go (979) Lightning Without Thunder: With only the last tomescu left, Lightning decides to run up its spear as it's attacking the blood ape and stab it in the middle like the other. (978) Lian: (2, excellency is applicable, you may wish to make use of the insane rate of your weapon and flurry as well) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can I use Self as Cyclone Stance for a 5-attack flurry?)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((So it'd be -0, -1, -2, -3, -4?)) (978) Lian: ((yeah) (978) Lian: but you can't buff it with your excellency) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((True.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hmm.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Worth a try anyway.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,2,2 = (10) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,3,2,2 = (7) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,6,5,3,3,2,2,1 = (6) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,7,5,5,4,4,4,2,2 = (5) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,7,6,6,4,4,3,2,2 = (4) (978) Lian: (with self you can go over rate, so you could go down 1 ) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((did i did it right)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((To 10 dice?)) (978) Lian: (You could keep rolling with self as a cyclone until you have 1 dice) (978) Lian: (wait thinking of something else you did it right) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((derp)) (978) Lian: (if you had an infinite rate weapon you could do that.. ) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Katars of Holy Shit This Is Fast)) (978) Lian: (7 succesess, 5 successes, 4 successes, 4 successes, 3 succeses) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Holy crap.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,8,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (6) (978) Lian: ((wait) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((wat)) (978) Lian: (Subtracting its soak) (978) Lian: (17 die of damage) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, okay.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,2,1,1,1 = (8) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((yesss)) (978) Lian: which murders it (978) Lian: (first round has you down one member and down 4 essence you may wish to activate Mantis form before the next part) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Alright, I will.)) (978) Lian: That puts you down 9 from your total but gives you 5 soak each (978) Lian: seems the other two teams decided to get rid of their neomahs and join up against the more obvious threat to their existance, you guys, so the survivors being 2 blood apes and two tomescu (978) Lian: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,6,5,4,3,2 = (2)tom 1 (978) Lian: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,4,3,3,2,1 = (2)tom 2 (978) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,6,6,6,1 = (2)Bape 1 (978) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,5,5,2 = (3)Bape 2 (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((hoshit)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,6,6,6,6,4,3,1 = (5) (978) Lian: you don't have to reroll its still the same combat (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh wait.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (978) Lian: you get to go first (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning goes after one of the tomescu first, baseball-sliding underneath it to jab upwards. (978) Lian: (2 die stunt) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I'm going to do the 2 lethal to the other one.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,2,2,1,1 = (6) (978) Lian: (ok) (978) Lian: (alright pinging for 3) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,1,1 = (1) (978) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,1 = (1)Teo uses Word of power! (978) Lian: The beast attempts to causes the Blood ape to bleed with its roar.. but fails (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,2,1 = (9)Principle of Motion bitch (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,4,2,1,1 = (13)Principle of Motion bitch (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (12)Principle of Motion bitch (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,7,6,6,5,4,4,2,2,2,2,2 = (10)Principle of Motion bitch (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,6,6,5,4,4,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (8)Principle of Motion bitch (978) Lian: the blood ape in return bludgeons that Teodojza unconsciou (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Holy crap.)) (978) Lian: (arent' you glad yo have pds?) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((YES.)) (978) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,6,4,1,1,1 = (4) WOP on the Teo (978) Lian: it lets out its roa on the less damaged one (978) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3 = (2) Tomescu stabs at the one that just roared at it (978) Lian: and fails (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,6,6,6,6,6,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (2) oter tom stabs (978) Lian: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,1,1,1 = (3) oter tom stabs (978) Lian: and no (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((bahaha)) (978) Lian: Other blood ape goes after Lightning (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (4) SMASHY! (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,5,4,4,3,2,1,1 = (8) SMASHY! (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,6,5,5,5,3,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (4) SMASHY! (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,2,2,1,1,1 = (6) SMASHY! (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (4) SMASHY! (978) Lian: (you amy choose to try and stunt your pd for essence recovery) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((holy fffuuuu)) (978) Lian: (if you can come up with a good description you can do damage and retain essence.. (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...actually, all but one of those I can parry.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hmmmmmm)) (978) Lian: (..no onslaught penalties for you!) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((:D)) (978) Lian: ((2 still get through because it doesn't count tens) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Aw.)) (978) Lian: (So what do you want to do about those?) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I dunno. WOuldn't I have to PD twice?))) (978) Lian: (yeah, as I said you can try stunting your PD) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I'll give it a shot.)) (978) Lian: (ok) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning waits until the blood ape's fist is coming towards her, then hops onto it and runs up his arm and over his shoulders, then down the other arm before flipping off his fist and landing out of his range. (978) Lian: (ok and the other?) (978) Lian: (the presumption is that you are constantly moving) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ...and once she lands, she runs towards him again, grabbing onto his swinging arm and executing a twirl around it to push in a jump off his face. (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((facejump is best perfect dodge)) (978) Lian: (ok 2 die each. so 2 mote net gain and 4 damage to something) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((4 damage tooo the guy she just dodge-molested.)) (978) Lian: and the winds tear up the Blood ape who dared to try and touch her (978) Lian: alright your action (979) Lightning Without Thunder: And once she's jumped off his face and then fucked him up with wind, she uses the wall of the arena as a jumping-off point to launch herself at him, slashing. (978) Lian: (2 points you know the drill) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,2,2,1,1 = (4) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And windying him again. poor bastard.)) (978) Lian: (ok ping) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,4,3 = (0) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((dammit)) (978) Lian: he's quite torn up from, the winds (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,7,6,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (7) SMASHY! on the Teo (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,6,6,6,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (5) SMASHY! on the Tej (978) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,1,1 = (8) SMASHY! on the Tej (978) Lian: The Tej descides it would like to spend a bitchload of essence staying allive keeping its Dodge excellency up (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,2,2,2 = (4) bite (978) Lian: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,1,1 = (4) claw (978) Lian: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,6,6,5,5,5,2,2,1,1 = (4) claw (978) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,6,4,4,4,2,2,1 = (5) claw (978) Lian: and it tears appart the other blood ape (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((So wait, who all is left?)) (978) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,5,4,3,2,1,1 = (4) teo (978) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7 = (2) teo (978) Lian: and it takes two from one of the tomescu's spears.. your go (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Brb sec.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Back.)) (978) Lian: (wb) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning continues her attack on the blood ape, vaulting off the floor to backflip over his head as she swings. (978) Lian: (2 die stunt) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Woot.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,7,7,5,4,4,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (5) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Molesting him with wind again.)) (978) Lian: (you have 6 die of damage) (978) Lian: (before the winds) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,4,3,2,1 = (2) (978) Lian: That finishes him off leaving the winds to strike where you wish (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((On the tomescu, then.)) (978) Lian: (the one you hit or winded before?) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (978) Lian: (there are two still standing) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh. um.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Whichever one is more wounded.)) (978) Lian: The teo backs off in a defnesive fashion (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,6,6,6,5,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (4) tom (978) Lian: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,6,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,1,1 = (4) tom (978) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,7,7,4,3,2,1 = (6) tom (978) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,6,3,3,2,1,1 = (3) tom (978) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,3 = (5) tom (978) Lian: and it takes quite the stabbing from the pair of clouds (978) Lian: your turn (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning goes for the wounded tomescu again, sneaking up behind it and just jabbing it in the... marginally... back... area. (978) Lian: (2 go) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,2,1 = (6) (978) Lian: (1 success so ping) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,4,1 = (1) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fuuuuck)) (978) Lian: (and wind on it?) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (978) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,7,7,7,5,5,5,3 = (6) bite (978) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,5,4,4,4,3,1,1 = (3) claw (978) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,7,5,4,4,3 = (5) claw (978) Lian: the Teodojza leaps forwaard and rends the one you juststabbued (978) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,5,4,4,3,1,1,1 = (8) stab (978) Lian: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (4) stab (978) Lian: and the tomescu finishes off the Toe.. your go (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god i'm fucked)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning goes at the same one, again, slipping in between its bristling weapons to stab at an unweaponed spot. (978) Lian: (its one on one you're good) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, other one, I can't read)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...since the first one is dead.)) (978) Lian: (anyway 2 dice) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((2?)) (978) Lian: (For the stunt) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, right)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,3 = (8) (978) Lian: (4 Plus wind) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,5,1 = (2) (978) Lian: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,5,5,4,3,3,1,1 = (6) stab (978) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (1) stab (978) Lian: and it fails to stab you (978) Lian: your turn (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning parries the stabbities, then as the tomescu is withdrawing, she slashes at the bases of the weapons. (978) Lian: (2) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,2,2 = (6) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((3?) (978) Lian: (yeah ping and wind) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5,5 = (0) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF)) (978) Lian: it starts to run firing arrows at you as it retreats (978) Lian: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,7,6,6,6,6,5,4,2 = (6) Shoot! (978) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,5,4,3,3,3,2,2 = (5) Shoot! (978) Lian: and one gets through (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Waitwait.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can I run towards it as a reflexive action?)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Since I can do that?)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, wait.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I swear I had some thing against arrows.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Never mind.)) (978) Lian: (its one less cost for dodging if you move towards it) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah, but it's the last guy, I don't tthink I'm going to.)) (978) Lian: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6 = (2) arrow! (978) Lian: take 2 lethal (978) Lian: your turn (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((arrow'd)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grunts as the arrow sticks in her... then she rips it out, chucks it towards the tomescu, and leaps onto it as it flies, leaping off again just as it starts to lose momentum and then slashing at the demon. (978) Lian: (3 dice) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((yessss :D)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,6,5,5,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (6) (978) Lian: (ping plus wind) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,5,3 = (1) (978) Lian: and you successfully catch it with your stabbing (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hell yeah.)) (978) Lian: (Well you ahve 3 options here, you can fight a 3rd circle demon, get transformed or just give her a kid) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...a kid?)) (978) Lian: Kashta offers either battle or sex. Sex will either get Kashta pregnant or you warped. (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((DAMMIT HEI)) (978) Lian: (..not lightningthe demon who started it) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I don't think she can take a demon, so... sex!)) (978) Lian: well which do you want? change or a random behmoth kid somewhere? (979) Lightning Without Thunder: Change into what? (978) Lian: a whole bunch of mutations (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...hmmmm.)) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...would they all be positive?)) (978) Lian: (a net positive) (979) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Sure, let's go for that, then.)) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights